


To Worship and Be Worshipped

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Yuri on Ice [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, God Yuuri, M/M, Monk Victor, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written to the prompt: Yuuri as god/deity of some sort and Victor as a completely besotted worshipper





	To Worship and Be Worshipped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esper_aroon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esper_aroon/gifts).



> From time to time I put out calls for prompts, and I fill them! This story is a prompt fill for esper-aroon, who sent me this request:  
> I've read some previous on AO3 - rl eating my reading time again - and those were lovely. :D I noticed you have Yuuri/Victor in the ship list, and I've been having this idea for a while, so - Yuuri as god/deity of some sort and Victor as a completely besotted worshipper? Something nice with maybe body worship or service kink, preferably not one-sided love. Rating and setting up to you. Hope you like it. ^^
> 
>  **Interested in requesting a prompt of your own?** I have an [AO3 post](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11408007) where I periodically take prompts, so subscribe to me or subscribe to the "Call for Prompts" post, and next time I ask for prompts, why not drop me a note?

Victor closed his eyes and prayed.

At first, he used words -  _oh, mighty Yuri, look down on me with your all-knowing eye, view with beneficence the oblations of your most devoted servant_  - but the longer he lay still, eyes closed, the more abstract his supplication became. Words were a human construct, because people couldn’t communicate telepathically like the Gods could. Concepts filled Victor’s head, images and thoughts and sounds and tastes, a mélange of all the sensations that composed his dreams, desires, and offerings. The weight of Yuri’s attention was crushing and euphoric. Victor knew the moment the God smiled upon him, the moment Yuri went from passively overhearing the devotions of his multitude of followers to listening to _Victor_ , specifically, uniquely, and he’d have wept with joy if he wasn’t so overwhelmed.

 _You know I ask no offering from you, Victor_ , Yuri whispered in his mind, layer upon layer of sound as if a thousand voices spoke as one.

“I know,” whispered Victor, words choked off. “But I want to…you deserve…I want to show you…”

 _You have shown me,_ Yuri replied. _You do show me, often. Sometimes I wonder if you’re humbleness isn’t merely a mask for hubris. You think to court a God?_

Victor swallowed, mind crowding with a slew of fantasies he’d entertained over the years, from the day he resolved to take his vows and join the Order of Hasetsu, to the first time he donned skates and teetered and tottered and fell an embarrassing number of times, to the point when he could finally dance across the ice well enough to bring the gaze of his God down upon him.

From the time he was a boy, Victor had dreamed of catching Yuri’s attention as more than just a follower. Victor’s mind was an open book to the deity; Yuri must know that – must have known Victor’s desires for years. It had been more than a decade since they started communing, more than a year since Victor knew that he had caught Yuri’s attention specifically, individually.

“And, uh, if the answer is yes?” Victor asked.

_Show me._

Uncertain what Yuri had in mind, Victor shrugged off his robes. Beneath, he was naked. He’d given this offering to Yuri in the past as well, imagining the service he could give the God, that he _wanted_ to give the God, and touching himself. Victor rolled onto his knees, his cock thickening between his legs. His tongue caught between his teeth as he lowered a hand and give his length a gentle stroke, stretching the still-loose skin, teasing himself to arousal.

“Not like that.”

The reverberating voice that echoed in Victor’s head changed, somehow solidified, singularized, into a melodic, lilting tone. Light flared momentarily incandescent against Victor’s eyelids and then dimmed to a soft glow that warmed Victor like a caress. Heart pounding so hard it felt like it was in his throat, Victor opened his eyes.

 _…he doesn’t look much like his devotional images_ …

Yuri stood before him, tall, lithe, hair black, eyes tilted slight down, skin with a distinct yellow undertone, brown eyes shimmering in the light that radiated out from him.

_…no, he’s far more beautiful than I dreamed of…_

Naked, the God was the embodiment of perfection. Curves defined his form, the roundness of his cheeks as he smiled, the bulge of his stomach, the curve of his behind, the layer of plushness overlaying his muscular arms and thighs, all ideal, all breathtaking. Victor’s hand stilled on his cock but he yet thickened in his grip, staring at Yuri’s shapely chest, his kind smile, and the obscene way Yuri’s cock stood out before him, erect and ready.

Jaw agape, Victor watched as Yuri took a single graceful step forward. The room was small, but Yuri’s presence seemed to enlarge it, his light reflecting off the walls to make the ascetic cell a palace. Yuri took another step forward, another, until he stood over Victor. Victor could do nothing but stare in awe.

“My Lord,” Victor managed to croak. “What do you wish of me?”

Yuri’s divine penis glowed inches from Victor’s face.

Yuri leaned down and cupped Victor’s cheeks, lifted Victor’s gaze to Yuri’s beatific face.

“If you would be mine – if you would have me be yours – show me how you, my most beautiful, most skilled, most devoted Victor, would serve me.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Victor whispered.

He licked the head of Yuri’s cock.

“Good…perfect…”

Mouth falling open, Victor enveloped his master, enveloped his God, enveloped his love, and shivered at the heat of Yuri’s dick within him, the glow of divinity made sultry heat. Yuri murmured praise, pulled Victor’s head closer against him, and Victor surrender.

_I’m yours, my Lord. Use me as you will._

_Oh, I will, darling Victor. Believe me, I will…and you will be rewarded, my love, beyond the dreams of men…_

Yuri’s voice enveloped him, caressed him, buoyed him, and Victor shivered and shuddered and came with a soft moan, splattering his legs with release. Yuri chuckled, pulled out, thrust back into Victor’s mouth, pushed all of his considerable length into the tightness of Victor’s lax throat.

Victor didn’t go soft. His cock yet throbbed with need. Arousal yet buzzed beneath his skin. Gratitude and adoration hummed through him.

“I’m going to take such good care of you.”

_Thank you, Lord._

_Thank you, Yuri._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).


End file.
